Let It Go
by Lee Sang Gun
Summary: Verla a punto de morir había hecho que la sangre le hirviera como nunca antes. No pudo controlarse. "¿Naruto?" —¡No toques a Sakura-chan! El Chakra del Zorro se había liberado, y ella estaba entre sus brazos. —Déjalo ir... MultiSaku.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, aquí yo de nuevo. Bueno, muchos/as querrán matarme porque estoy haciendo este nuevo fic cuando debería estar escribiendo la continuación del otro. Sinceramente no tengo mucha inspiración en cómo continuar "The Ring", porque es una trama muy fuerte y requiere tiempo de concentración, puesto que también es de terror. Aclaro que no lo voy a dejar sin continuar, sólo que por éste momento quiero ver cómo me va con éste.**

**Bueno, sin más rodeos. Os dejo este fic.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y Naruto Shippuden le pertenecen al genio Masashi Kishimoto. Sólo uso sus personajes para mi historia, sin fines de lucro. La historia es completamente mía. Cualquier robo de ésta, ya sea parcial o en su totalidad, será considerado como plagio.

**Título:** Let It Go

**Rate: **T

**Pareja: **Será un MultiSaku por ahora, después ya veré la pareja. Sugerencias mandarme un PM.

**Advertencia: **Lenguaje vulgar o grosero, por éso puse la clasificación T. Y como algunas escenas están apegadas de cierta manera, tanto al anime como al manga, creo que habrá spoilers, pero éstos serán diferentes, puesto que la historia no estará tan apegada a éstos.

**Autor: **Lee Sang Gun

* * *

**Capítulo 1: **El Encuentro.

El amor hacía mejorar a las personas. Las hacía sonreír, las hacía hacer cosas impresionantes. Como pelear con poco Chakra— recordó a cierto chico de cejas grandes y traje verde, un poco ridículo, la verdad—. O como salvar a ésa persona encadenada por la maldad, aún en desventaja, sabiendo los riesgos que en ello conllevaba— como cierto rubio hiperactivo de sonrisa zorruna—.

Pero, en definitiva, no cambiaba a las personas.

Suspiró cansada al recordar a cierto azabache de ojos negros, que, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se volvían de un fiero color carmesí... con sed de venganza.

Sacudió la cabeza. No quería, ni necesitaba, recordarlo en éstos momentos. La única caricia que él tendría el aprecio de darle sería la de su mano atravesando su corazón, con un Chidori.

Y por lo que recordaba, existió una vez en la que intentó hacerlo. Pero sólo se quedó en éso: un intento. Recordaba ése momento con absoluto y máximo detalle.

Se había quedado paralizada al volverlo a ver, porque su sola presencia seguía teniendo efectos en ella. Él aprovechó esos momentos de confusión y había decidido acabar con la vida de su fémina ex-compañera de equipo. Kakashi se encontraba demasiado lejos, y el Chidori se acercaba a una velocidad impresionante por su espalda. Su fin estaba cerca, y de alguna forma, ella esperaba que así sucediera.

Pero Naruto no.

Su estómago se encogió y sus labios se cerraron con fuerza, reprimiendo un chillido, al sentir unos cálidos brazos rodearla y alejarla de, lo que hubiera sido, su fatídico final.

Pudo percibir la rabia en los ojos del rubio y se removió inquieta entre sus brazos. Ésa no era la mirada de Naruto, o al menos, de _su_ Naruto. Su respiración comenzó a agitarse, lo sintió temblar y rechinar sus dientes... ahora colmillos.

—No... toques... ¡A Sakura-chan!— el Chakra del Kyūbi explotó a su alrededor, cubriendo ambos cuerpos por un aura escarlata, como si estuviese reafirmando la amenaza del portador del zorro.

El Chakra de Naruto siempre había sido cálido, reconfortante. Pero éste era demasiado, la sofocaba.

Sin su permiso, hilillos de Chakra comenzaron a adentrarse en su cuerpo. Por sus dedos, por sus piernas, ojos y boca. Era demasiado, la quemaba por dentro. El pecho comenzó a arderle y le sintió palpitar con dificultad; el Chakra del Kyūbi se había hecho con su órgano vital más importante.

"Pero, ¿qué tenemos aquí?". Una voz, mucho muy distinta de la de su Inner, resonó en su cabeza. Nunca, nunca había escuchado ésa voz, ni siquiera en sus peores pesadillas.

Su frente recibió una fuerte punzada y chilló de dolor. Tuvo que ocupar de toda su resistencia para no dejarlo salir, no ahora. Cuando fuera el momento, lo haría.

Miró a Naruto y lo que vio en él la espantó.

Sus ojos eran de un escarlata, tan escalofriante, que sentía que le helaba la piel, a pesar del color de éstos. Sus pupilas se habían extendido y alargado, ahora parecían las de un gato. Sus dientes se habían afilado y ahora parecían los colmillos de un tigre, el rechinar de éstos provocaban que a Sakura se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

Sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse. Rojo, rojo por todas partes.

Desvió la vista hacia sus propias manos, estaban cubiertas por el Chakra de la bestia, formando con éste la apariencia de las garras de la misma. Comprendió la razón del porqué sentía que le quemaba: el Chakra parecía hervir como agua al fuego. Las burbujas en éste crecían y, al llegar a su máximo tamaño, reventaban salpicando a las demás.

Volvió a chillar de dolor y se retorció entre los brazos de Naruto, quien estaba en las mismas condiciones que ella. El rubio clavó sus filosas uñas en la carne descubierta de sus brazos con la amenaza de no dejarla ir. Esta vez gritó de dolor, no aguantaría por mucho tiempo ése calvario.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Al abrirlos, se encontró con lo que, muy pronto, se convertiría en su infierno personal.

Ya no se encontraba en el claro donde estuvo a punto de perder la vida, de no ser por Naruto, a manos de Sasuke. Ni siquiera se encontraba entre los brazos del rubio. Sino que estaba parada en el centro de lo que parecía ser un santuario. Aunque también debía admitir que parecía también un enorme calabozo. Debajo de sus pies el suelo era de un fuerte color verde, con grandes inscripciones y sellos escritos en él con tinta dorada. La niebla roja— parecida al Chakra del Kyūbi— flotaba por sobre el suelo y serpenteaba entre las piernas de la joven. Parecía provenir de una gigantesca celda con barrotes de acero, prácticamente impenetrables.

Se acercó a dicha celda con pasos trémulos y tragó saliva ruidosamente, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta.

Levantó la vista y se fijó en la puerta entreabierta de la misma celda, cuando entonces una sombra distrajo su atención de ésta. Estaba demasiado cerca de la celda, podía incluso tocar los barrotes con sólo alzar la mano. Y éso fue exactamente lo que hizo.

Acarició el frío metal frente a ella y la sombra dentro de la celda gruñó, al mismo tiempo que hacía aparición.

Una enorme pata se postró frente a ella. Tan sólo una garra era mucho más grande que Sakura, no quería imaginarse el resto de su cuerpo. Otra sombra se acercó a la puerta: era la cabeza.

Sus labios temblaron y sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas.

—K-Kyūbi— susurró aterrada al distinguir la cabeza del recién nombrado. Éste soltó una carcajada al ver el terror de la chica, dejándole apreciar sus filosos colmillos.

Sakura no era capaz de apartar los ojos de los de la bestia. Eran de un carmesí espeluznante, con la pupila estirada y filosa, como la de un felino. Como la de Naruto. Pero ésta era la mirada de un asesino.

Quiso gritar, pero su voz había desaparecido junto con su valentía. Sólo alcanzó a chillar asustada al darse cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta y, en cualquier momento, la bestia podría salir.

—Silencio, mocosa—. Bramó el zorro y sus nueve colas impactaron contra el suelo, ocasionando que éste temblara bajo los pies de la portadora de los bellos ojos jades.

Se mordió la lengua para no maldecir, sólo lo miro en silencio. Esperando cualquier movimiento que delatase que estaba a punto de atacarla.

La bestia sonrió complacida, dejando entrever sus colmillos de nuevo. "Al menos es más obediente que el chaval". Pensó mientras una imagen del chico rubio hacía aparición en su mente.

Sakura mordió su labio inferior para reprimir un gemido y observó detenidamente al zorro.

De pronto, su cerebro entendió todo. Los sellos dorados en el suelo, el Chakra rojo en forma de niebla cubriendo la habitación, el Zorro de las Nueve Colas en la celda...

—Estoy en la mente de Naruto— susurró incrédula y miró interrogante a la bestia. Éste sólo se limitó a reír con cierta ironía y a negar rotundamente con la cabeza.

—No lo entiendes, mocosa— el zorro de acercó tanto a la celda que su hocico salía por entre los barrotes—. Soy yo el que está dentro de tu mente.

Sakura sintió como si le hubiesen tirado con una cubeta de agua fría.

—¿Qué?

Mucho muy fría.

* * *

Kakashi y Yamato llegaron al escenario de la pelea. Sai tras de Sasuke, quien había escapado al recibir órdenes de Tobi. Kakashi descubrió su ojo izquiero, aquél en donde portaba el Sharingan, y observó detenidamente la escena frente a ellos.

—Trae a Sai, es mejor que esté aquí para ayudarnos— al ver el asentimiento de cabeza por parte de Yamato, agregó—: y convoca a la Quinta, tiene que saber de esto.

Yamato desapareció, dejando a Kakashi gruñendo de impotencia. Esto se encontraba fuera de sus capacidades como ninja.

Frente a él, se encontraba Naruto rugiendo, tratando de contener al Kyūbi dentro de él, quien amenazaba con salir. Ya contaba con tres colas libres.

... En sus brazos, Sakura había liberado ya su segunda cola.

* * *

**Y bueno, aquí termina el primer capítulo.**

**Os prometo que de ahora en adelante no abandonaré tanto tiempo mis, ahora, dos fics. Ya tengo preparado casi todo el siguiente capítulo de The Ring, así que no tardaré tanto en subirlo. Mis disculpas por haberos hecho esperar tanto tiempo por ése fic, no volverá a pasar.**

**¿Y qué os ha parecido éste fic? ¿Creéis que tenga potencial? ¿Os ha gustado? Cualquier duda, corrección o sugerencias, dejadme un review. Os agradeceré muchísimo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, hola a todos.**

**Sé que esto es algo repentino, pero quise daros un regalo a todos aquéllos que dejaron un review, pusieron la historia en sus favoritas, empezaron a seguirla, e incluso, seguirme a mi en mi perfil. Se os agradezco mucho y espero que los guste mucho éste capítulo de regalo.**

**Quiero avisaros también que estaré actualizando éste FF los miércoles y el de The Ring, los viernes. Para que no halla confusiones, y cosas así.**

**Bueno, sin más. He aquí el capítulo.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y Naruto Shippuden le pertenecen al genio Masashi Kishimoto. Sólo uso sus personajes para mi historia, sin fines de lucro. La historia es completamente mía. Cualquier robo de ésta, ya sea parcial o en su totalidad, será considerado como plagio.

**Título:** Let It Go

**Rate: **T

**Pareja: **Será un MultiSaku por ahora, después ya veré la pareja. Sugerencias mandarme un PM.

**Advertencia: **Lenguaje vulgar o grosero, por éso puse la clasificación T. Y como algunas escenas están apegadas de cierta manera, tanto al anime como al manga, creo que habrá spoilers, pero éstos serán diferentes, puesto que la historia no estará tan apegada a éstos.

**Autor: **Lee Sang Gun.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: **El despertar.

Despertó sobresaltada y con su anatomía cubierta de sudor. Su respiración se había acelerado y sus ojos se entrecerraron, tratando de acostumbrarse a la repentina luz que entraba desde su ventana.

Su habitación en sí era simple. Las paredes eran de un suave color lila, con bellos bordados en tinta negra hechos a mano— maldito Sai y sus impresionantes dotes artísticos—. Justo frente a su cama se hallaba la ventana— con una preciosa vista a la aldea—, del lado derecho de ésta se encontraba su ropero blanco y, frente a él y del otro lado de la ventana, estaba el escritorio de madera que Yamato le había construido para que pudiera realizar su trabajo con más facilidad. Así le gustaba su habitación; sin lujos, sin regalos o muebles costosos.

Se levantó de la cama, tropezando con las sábanas que se le habían pegado al cuerpo debido al sudor y, entre tropicones y gruñidos, logró llegar al baño.

Éste era incluso más sencillo que su habitación: paredes con azulejos de color verde claro, un lavamanos de madera y del mismo azulejo que las paredes— de nuevo, cortesía de Yamato—, un retrete de porcelana a juego con la pared, y una bañera de porcelana.

El calor estaba sofocándola. Se desvistió como alma que lleva el diablo, reguló la temperatura del agua de la bañera y, después de esperar unos minutos a que el agua llenara la bañera, se adentró en la calidez y pureza que el agua le proporcionaban. Suspiró adentrando su cabeza en el agua, cerrando los ojos, esperando que el líquido se llevara toda la fatiga y el estrés que la embargaban.

De nuevo había tenido ése sueño. Aunque más que sueño, era el recordatorio del día que cambió su vida para siempre. Y lo que había sucedido después...

* * *

Tsunade se paseaba por su oficina, como si la solución a su reciente problema fuera a caerle del techo.

"Nunca han existido casos de éste tipo. Nunca". Pensaba la Godaime Hokage estresada.

Mientras tanto, Hatake Kakashi se pasaba la mano por su plateada melena con nerviosismo, no sabía qué hacer. Sus alumnos estaban pasando por una situación muy difícil, y él sólo podía estar ahí de espectador. La impotencia volvía a embargarlo.

Con un gruñido, casi grito, la rubia impactó su puño contra su propio escritorio, haciendo que éste se rompiera en mil pedazos. A lo cual, el Gran Ninja que Copia tuvo que cubrirse con sus antebrazos de metal, propios de su uniforme de ANBU Élite.

—¡¿Cómo, dónde y por qué carajos sucedió ésto?! ¡Contesta!— le gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, rasgando como fiera su ya destrozado escritorio.

Después de la explicación del portador del Sharingan, la cual fue un poco extensa, se había quedado sin palabras. Era imposible de creer. No a su alumna, no a Sakura... No a la hija que nunca pudo tener, pero que había deseado con cada fibra de su ser.

Se mordió la lengua, reprimiendo las lágrimas. Percibiendo el metálico sabor de su sangre, a lo cual tuvo que contenerse para no dar una arcada, debido al asco que le provocaba, aunque fuese su propia sangre.

¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué tuvo que estar ahí y en ése mismo momento? Ése Naruto... ¡Ése maldito chaval! ¡Iba a matarlo con sus propias manos! ¡Lo iba a matar lenta y dolorosamente!

Antes de que la de ojos del color de la miel volviera a descargar su furia contra el ya inexistente escritorio, un fuerte golpeteo en la puerta de su oficina la distrajo de sus homicidas pensamientos en contra de un rubio de ojos azules. Golpes firmes, seguros y fuertes, ya se imaginaba de quiénes podrían ser.

Carraspeó un poco avergonzada, re-acomodó sus ropas y pasó sus dedos por sus rubias coletas, tratando de peinarlas un poco.

—Adelante— habló con la voz más firme que su auto-control pudo permitirle, sentándose en su silla.

El hombre entró y se cruzó de brazos frente a ella y al Ninja que Copia, con un porte tan elegante que a ambos les costaba creer que se tratara de un ninja y no de un señor feudal.

—¿Me mandó llamar, Hokage-sama?— la profundidad de su voz hizo que la rubia se tensara en su lugar, casi replanteándose la participación del joven en ésta misión.

Kakashi sonrió detrás de la máscara. Tsunade no pudo encontrar a mejor persona para el trabajo.

* * *

Sakura salió de la bañera y envolvió su cuerpo en una toalla.

Estaba secándose el cabello con una toalla aún más pequeña, cuando se percató de su reflejo en el espejo del lavamanos. Se miró en él y suspiró. Definitivamente, después de ése día, su cuerpo había sufrido _algunos_ cambios.

Para comenzar: su rostro. Sus ojos, por alguna extraña razón, se volvieron más claros y brillantes. Le habían aparecido unas ojeras negras que, más que ojeras, parecía como si le hubiesen delineado cuidadosamente los ojos con un lápiz negro permanente. Muy parecidas a las del Kyūbi. Sus labios se habían vuelto un poco más carnosos y se habían coloreado de un rosa precioso, un poco más oscuro que el de su cabello.

Y hablando de su cabello...

Reprimió un chillido, cerrando sus ahora preciosos ojos.

Su cabello había crecido hasta debajo de sus caderas en los tres días que había tomado su "transformación". Ahora tenía que atarlo en una trenza, la cual le llegaba a las caderas, puesto que no podía cortarlo. ¿Por qué? Porque en sólo cinco minutos volvía a crecerle de nuevo.

Todo su cuerpo había sufrido un completo cambio.

Sus senos se volvieron más... prominentes, se podría decir. Ahora los maldecía, le dolía horrores la espalda. Sus caderas se habían ensanchado y su vientre se había aplanado un poco más. Ahora sentía sus brazos y piernas más fuertes de lo que los recordaba. También se había vuelto más alta.

Miró de nuevo sus ojeras y suspiró resignada, recordando la conversación que había tenido con Yamato, en donde le explicó todo cuando despertó en su nueva _condición_.

"Se había despertado asustada, preguntando por la salud y el estado de Naruto y— mentalmente— por Sasuke, también.

Yamato la había mirado, en una combinación entre sorprendido y nervioso. Había recorrido todo su cuerpo con la mirada y se había detenido en sus ojos, cambiando su semblante a uno más aterrado. Ella frunció el ceño y lo miró confundida.

Después del desastre que ocurrió al verse al espejo— que, sinceramente, no hubiese sido tan grande si Naruto no hubiera estado amenazando a cada dos minutos que iba a derrumbar la puerta para ver cómo se encontraba "su Sakura-chan" y Sai haciendo comentarios sobre el diminuto tamaño del _paquete_ del Uzumaki y, claro, el rubio tratando de golpearlo por cuestionar su masculinidad—, todo transcurrió con tranquilidad. Yamato se había sentado frente a ella y se había tomado la molestia de contarle lo que pasó, más una explicación de lo sucedido, claro está.

—"Es mucho más complicado que un simple traspaso de Chakra, y también mucho más complejo"— la miró serio y se estiró un poco—. "Nunca había sucedido esto, pero la razón es por el simple y sencillo hecho de que tú te encontraras en sus brazos en el preciso momento en que el Kyūbi intentó liberarse"— estiró la mano y acarició los largos cabellos rosados de la joven, poniéndolos detrás de su oreja.

No era propio de su comportamiento el hacer eso. Pero ella apenas era una niña y él, aunque no lo admitiera, la admiraba por el hecho de querer salir adelante y ser más fuerte, a pesar de haber sido la sombra de su equipo durante mucho tiempo. Admiraba todo lo que ella había logrado con el sudor de su frente, y no por la facilidad de un dōjutsu, un Kekkei Genkai impresionante, o por ser un Jinchūriki. Sino por su esfuerzo y dedicación, ella sola. Porque se había enterado que su sensei, Kakashi, se había enfocado en sus dos compañeros de equipo, dejándola a ella de lado. Pero tampoco podía culparlo; ésos chicos eran tan poderosos que deslumbraban a cualquiera.

—"Imagina la situación: el chico Uchiha a punto de matarte, Naruto salvándote, tú en sus brazos y él muy furioso. Un momento perfecto de escapatoria para el Kyūbi, parecía el plan perfecto. Excepto..."— la miró divertido divertido y, con un asentimiento de cabeza, dio por sentado lo obvio, Después, prosiguió—: "El Chakra, aunque fuese el de un Bijū, es parte de todo lo que nos rodea"— le explicó con suavidad, concentrando una cantidad de Chakra en sus manos, para después dejarla expandirse por el aire, dándole a éste calidez y un buen aroma.

Sakura miró embobada el lugar en donde antes se encontraba el Chakra y suspiró.

—"Cuando el Kyūbi intentó escapar, tuvo que dejar salir su Chakra poco a poco para lograr que éste se hiciera con el ambiente. Pero había algo, o mejor dicho alguien, quien tenía una presencia más fuerte que la del medio en el que se encontraban, así que el Chakra se concentró en ése cuerpo, entrando por donde podía"— Sakura recordó cuando los hilillos de Chakra de la bestia entraron por la fuerza en su cuerpo y se estremeció.

Entonces, Sakura lo entendió.

El Zorro liberó su Chakra y éste debía alojarse en su entorno para así poder existir como un cuerpo nuevo. Incluso si ella hubiese estado a pocos centímetros de él, sin tocarlo, no hubiese pasado nada. Pero ella estaba en sus brazos y sus cuerpos hacían contacto. El Chakra de la bestia, al haber encontrado a una esencia más poderosa que la del exterior, se alojó en ella, sin tener idea del proceder de ésa presencia.

—"¿Y mi...?"— tragó saliva e inspiró un poco, para darse valor— "¿Por qué mi cuerpo cambió?"— soltó de repente y lo miró a los ojos, suplicando a gritos con la mirada la respuesta a su pregunta. Él asintió una vez, entendiendo a lo que se refería.

—"¿Nunca te has preguntado el por qué tiene Naruto las marcas en sus mejillas? ¿Por qué Sabaku no Gaara tiene ésas ojeras? ¿O tal vez, incluso, por qué Rōshi, el Jinchūriki del de Cuatro Colas, tiene el cabello tan rojo, muy parecido a su Bijū?"— sus ojos brillaron al saber que le estaba enseñando conocimientos nuevos a la joven que se presumía tan inteligente en algunas ocasiones—. "Es porque sus genes tuvieron que acoplarse a los del Bijū, sino existiría una especie de rechazo, como si de un virus se tratase"— volvió a examinarla con la mirada y le sonrió, tratando de tranquilizarla, al ver su cara de terror— "Pero tu cuerpo pareció aceptar muy bien a la presencia del Kyūbi"— de pronto, su semblante pasó a ser uno más serio y carraspeó—. "Recuerda que ahora tienes a la mitad del Zorro y ello conlleva una gran responsabilidad; cualquier enojo que puedas tener será usado en tu contra por la misma bestia"— suspiró y miró el exterior, por la ventana— "También, por la seguridad de ambos, sería bueno que te alejaras de Naruto. Sólo por un tiempo".

Ella asintió y cerró los ojos, tratando de asumir sus nuevas responsabilidades como Jinchūriki. Que raro le sonaba eso. _Ella _un Jinchūriki, era de locos. ¿Qué más podría pasar ahora?"

* * *

Habiéndose quedado sola, la nieta de Hashirama se sentó detrás de su nuevo escritorio y cerró los ojos, mientras escuchaba cómo se abría la puerta lentamente.

—¿Me buscabas?— el hombre se sentó frente al escritorio y se cruzó de brazos, mirándola con cierta burla. Tsunade recargó sus codos en el escritorio y apoyó su mentón en sus manos, mirándolo con seriedad.

Sakura lo necesitaba, Naruto lo necesitaba, ella misma lo necesitaba. Por el bien de ellos y el de su aldea, debía hacerlo.

—Necesito un entrenamiento fuera de la aldea, entre más lejos mejor. Para u...— recordó al rubio y sonrió. Un nuevo plan se había formulado en su cabeza—... dos personas.

Jiraiya frunció el ceño, confundido. Tsunade nunca le había pedido algo como eso, ni como amiga ni como Hokage. ¿Qué se encontraba maquinando ésa pequeña mentecita?

—¿Qué tipo de entrenamiento?— apretó los labios, dispuesto a oír y obedecer las órdenes que la Hokage le estaba imponiendo. Sabía que era por el bien de la aldea, y aún más, por el bien de la paz entre las Naciones Ninja. La rubia sonrió, complacida.

—De tipo sabio, en el Monte Myōboku— ordenó con la rubia con la firmeza que no tenía. Mandar a su niña tan lejos, acompañada del rubio cabeza hueca y del pervertido de su amigo, no le traía nada de consuelo. Pero tenía que hacerlo por el bien de la aldea, y por el de Sakura misma.

Jiraiya la miró sorprendido, pero en contra de lo que pensaba la Hokage, sonrió.

—Así que éso es lo que quieres. Bueno, partimos cuando quieras— cruzó sus brazos detrás de su espalda y sonrió satisfecho. Que la Hokage le pidiera éso, solo podía significar una cosa: iba a entrenar a dos personas, y uno de ellos, era Naruto Uzumaki.

La Godaime Hokage sonrió ante la iniciativa de su compañero Sannin. Lo miró a los ojos y pronunció las palabras que marcarían el futuro de ambos jóvenes.

—Mañana mismo.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí termina el segundo capítulo :)**

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado? Dejadme un review para saberlo.**

**Quería preguntaros ¿con quiénes os gustaría que Sakura hiciera pareja? Ya saben que esto es un FF MultiSaku, y me gustaría pediros su opinión, porque por ustedes estoy haciendo este FF.**

**Éste capítulo va dedicado a Ettan, quien me pidió una explicación a lo que pasó con el Zorro y Sakura. Bueno, aquí esta. Y lamento si os pareció un poco extenso, pero quería que no quedara dudas acerca de lo que pasó.**

**Aún así, cualquier duda, corrección, comentario o sugerencia, dejadme un review. Muchas gracias a todos y, por ahora, y me despido.**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola a todos/as! ^^ Me alegra estar de vuelta, ¿a ustedes no? :( Bueno, sé que no tengo perdón por haber tardado tanto, pero es que tenía los exámenes finales y debo mantener el promedio :( Bueno, debo aclarar que soy mexicana, aunque también soy fanática del castellano, por eso he estado usando ése acento para las aclaraciones, más no obstante no lo usé para el FF, por lo tanto, a mi parecer, no afectó a la historia. Aun así, las opiniones de ustedes me animan a mejorar y le agradezco a fanficreviewer por hacerme ver mi error, además de ofrecerle una disculpa. Espero que tú opinión mejore, al igual que tu valoración del FF.**

**También debo aclarar que el cambio físico que sufrió Sakura no es tan descomunal como lo hice parecer en el capítulo anterior, también debo disculparme por ello. En lo absoluto quiero cambiar a Sakura, ése nunca fue mi objetivo, sólo quise hacerla más llamativa, incluso más de lo que ya era en un principio. Cuando hablé de que sus senos se habían vuelto más proporcionados, sólo fue un poco, como los de Ino, por ejemplo, no para hacerle competencia a los de Tsunade o la Mizukage. Los demás cambios fueron un extra, y espero que le no hayan molestado a nadie.**

**Aclarados ésos temas, les dejo el capítulo 3. Responderé reviews al final.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y Naruto Shippuden le pertenecen al genio Masashi Kishimoto. Sólo uso sus personajes para mi historia, sin fines de lucro. La historia es completamente mía. Cualquier robo de ésta, ya sea parcial o en su totalidad, será considerado como plagio.

**Título:** Let It Go

**Rate: **T

**Pareja: **Será un MultiSaku por ahora, después ya veré la pareja. Sugerencias mandarme un PM.

**Advertencia: **Lenguaje vulgar o grosero, por eso puse la clasificación T. Y como algunas escenas están apegadas de cierta manera, tanto al anime como al manga, creo que habrá spoilers, pero éstos serán diferentes, puesto que la historia no estará tan apegada a éstos.

**Autor: **Lee Sang Gun.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: **El inicio del entrenamiento.

Jiraiya sonrió y elevó la vista hacia el letrero delante de él, el cual se erguía orgulloso, proclamando el nombre de tan hermoso y sagrado lugar. Aquél en el que cual los mismos habitantes lo habían entrenado y, ahora, entrenarían a sus dos estudiantes, con la finalidad de hacerlos más fuertes y, si se podía, más maduros de lo que ya eran. Excepto Naruto, claro.

El sagrado Monte Myōboku, la tierra de los sapos.

Uno de los tres lugares sagrados, en donde él, por ser un Sabio, conocía el camino perfectamente. Y vería porque sus alumnos aprendieran el camino al volverse Sabios, al igual que él.

Tantos recuerdos aparecieron como flashes en su cabeza: el día que llegó al Monte, sus primeros y últimos días de entrenamiento, cuando lo nombraron oficialmente habitante del Monte. Todos ésos bellos recuerdos los atesoraría hasta el día de su muerte. Y aún faltaban por crear muchos más recuerdos de ése tipo, en los que esperaba que las personas que tanto amaba estuviesen en ellos. Incluidos Naruto y, por qué no, Tsunade y su versión en miniatura, la joven con un nuevo-cuerpo-más-proporcionado-que-antes-gracias-al-maldito-Zorro. Oh, sí.

Sonrió divertido por el nuevo rumbo que habían tomado sus pensamientos y se dedicó a observar el lugar, tratando de distraerse un poco.

El lugar en sí no había cambiado desde la última vez que estuvo ahí. Todo tipo de hierbas, plantas y árboles gigantes adornaban el lugar, haciéndolo parecer una selva descomunal o un muy espeso bosque. Las multitudes de sapos que lo habitaban no hacían más que comprobar que ningún humano había poblado ésas tierras, ni lo había hecho nunca.

Apreciando el lugar había caído en cuenta de que nunca había admirado la verdadera belleza del sitio, a lo cual un sentimiento de nostalgia lo invadió. Nunca se había tomado el tiempo de respirar y meditar en ése bello lugar desde que había llegado a él.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró fatigado. Por un momento se había olvidado de los asuntos que debía de atender, recordando que, entre más pronto los arreglara, mejor para él.

Y también para todos.

Se giró con la esperanza de una despedida correcta y, tal vez, un poco emotiva, por parte de sus alumnos. Más no obstante sus alegres facciones se vieron drásticamente transformadas en una mueca de terror y cierta decepción al ver la casi cómica escena que se llevaba a cabo frente a él.

Sakura, quien llevaba puesto uno de los conjuntos de Ino— top morado que dejaba a la vista su ombligo y parte de su vientre, blusa de red que cubría lo descubierta de su piel en ésa zona, y una minifalda morada con un short de red que le llegaba casi ocho dedos por arriba de la rodilla, con sus botas negras y sus guantes, de igual color—, puesto que su antigua ropa ya le quedaba ajustada por ése asunto del cambio de apariencia, sostenía del cuello a un pobre Naruto y lo zarandeaba sin compasión alguna, mientras una gruesa vena comenzaba a hincharse en su frente. El Uzumaki se limitaba a chillar y a llorarle para que lo soltara.

—¡Sólo decía mi opinión, Sakura-chan! ¡Por favor, no me mates!— chilló el rubio, casi a gritos, ya con la piel de su rostro amoratada por la falta de aire.

Jiraiya gimió de dolor y se llevó las manos a su propio cuello en un acto-reflejo de inconsciencia. Había escuchado un dicho sobre ponerse en los zapatos del prójimo, pero eran los de Naruto los últimos en los que le gustaría estar.

Desde que iniciaron su travesía hacia el País de los Sapos, su joven y rubio alumno no había cesado con sus comentarios sobre el cambio que había tomado el cuerpo de la joven, haciendo que ésta terminara por cansarse y desquitar toda su furia acumulada contra el Uzumaki. Si bien era cierto que la niña tenía lo suyo— él no era quién para negarlo, por supuesto— y con todo éste asunto del cambio toda ella se había transformado— menos ése carácter tan suyo y, claro, de su maestra—, él la seguía viendo de la misma manera que antes. Parecía, incluso, hija de Tsunade con ése carácter casi heredado suyo.

Los ojos verdes de la chica centellearon con un tenebroso brillo amarillo y una especie de aura negra cubrió todo su cuerpo. Naruto chilló y gritó aún más fuerte, desesperado, y, antes de que la joven lo devolviera a Konoha de una certera patada en el trasero, el Sabio Sapo intervino.

—¡Bueno, bueno! Mi camino aquí ha terminado— dijo llamando la atención de sus estudiantes, mientras una zorruna sonrisa aparecía en su rostro y su mano rascaba de forma nerviosa su nuca.

Naruto, al saberse salvado de lo que pudo haber sido una muerte segura a manos de la Haruno, lloró de alegría, aclamando la valentía y la compasión de su "Ero-Sennin" favorito. Recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Sakura, a lo cual se le formó un enorme chichón, haciéndolo llorar y murmurar que "su Sakura-chan" a veces podía ser muy mala.

Ambos lo miraron sorprendidos y con una enorme interrogante en sus miradas, haciendo que éstas se clavaran en los ojos del peli-blanco. A lo cual, él simplemente sonrió nostálgico, recordando que desde que era un gennin le encantaba crear ésas atmósferas de misterio y tensión, sólo para mantener confundidos a sus compañeros de equipo.

Sus planes se habían atrasado por todo este asunto del Zorro dividido y, aunque quisiese, ya no podía atrasarlos por más tiempo. Los chicos ahora tendrían que arreglárselas con Fukasaku ellos solos. Y con el perdón de la Hokage, pero si no atendía ésos asuntos, podría costarle muy caro a toda la aldea de Konoha.

Miró a Naruto y un sentimiento casi paternal lo embargó. Aunque nunca lo admitiría, ése chico de grandes sonrisas se había hecho un importante lugar en su corazón. Y ahora comprendía por qué Minato y Kushina habían sacrificado sus vidas por ése joven, puesto que, en su lugar, él también hubiese hecho lo mismo. Daría su vida por salvar la de él.

Miró a Sakura y recordó a Tsunade, a su orgullosa compañera de equipo. Quien nunca admitiría que ésa joven de cabellos rosados había logrado convertirse en su adoración, incluso en su versión en miniatura. Él mismo pudo enterarse y comprobarlo con sus propios ojos, al ver el amor tan sincero y puro que sólo una madre podía transmitir con su sola mirada al ver al objeto de su adoración, en éste caso, la niña de ojos verdes.

Recordó al joven Uchiha y a su mente sobrevino el recuerdo de su otro compañero de equipo, Orochimaru. Aunque el Sabio Serpiente hiciera creer a todo el mundo que sólo desea poseer el Sharingan del azabache, él sabía que no era así. Ése Orochimaru siempre se había sentido embargado por la soledad y, ahora, que tenía al joven Uchiha junto a él, podía apreciar las sinceras sonrisas del de largos cabellos negros. No podía ocultar que en cada sonrisa al ver el progreso del azabache, se encontraba oculto el amor paternal de aquél hombre que nunca sintió el verdadero amor de un padre. Y sin embargo, él mismo lo demostraba al estar el chico presente.

Suspiró y una media sonrisa hizo aparición en su rostro. Sus compañeros podían engañarse a sí mismos, pero a él nunca. Los conocía perfectamente.

Algo tenían los Tres Sannin que, por más que hayan intentado no tener hijos, o no consiguieron tenerlos, los tenían justo frente a sus narices, recordándoles con su presencia las personas que alguna vez fueron y soñaron con ser.

Y ése amor se lo llevarían con ellos fueran a donde fuesen.

* * *

—¿Está segura de que funcionará, Tsunade-sama?— los negros ojos de Shizune la miraban preocupados, mientras su mano derecha cargaba con un bisturí, apuntando con cierto temblor hacia la piel blanca de la rubia.

Tsunade asintió con firmeza una sola vez.

—Necesitamos células vivas, Shizune. Así que date prisa— la fuerte voz de la mujer habló con seriedad y firmeza, sin titubear siquiera al ver el filoso objeto acercarse a ella—. Sólo serán unos milímetros de piel, no es para tanto.

Si sus cálculos eran correctos— y por supuesto que lo eran— y si sus conocimientos no le fallaban— obviamente no—, encontrarían la manera de hacer lo mismo que Orochimaru intentó hace años, fallando rotundamente. A excepción de un peculiar caso.

El bisturí se movió con maestría y agilidad sobre su brazo, haciendo un leve pero firme corte en él, cortando, en efecto, sólo unos milímetros de la lechosa piel de la Hokage.

La pelinegra sonrió y colocó la muestra de piel en un lente de vidrio, para después retirarse con cierta prisa hacia el laboratorio. Mientras tanto, Tsunade sanaba su herida con un poco de su jutsu médico, sonriendo complacida por el buen trabajo de su asistente.

Pronto podrían controlar a la bestia dentro de su alumna, gracias a ésas células.

Y gracias a su abuelo.

* * *

Fukasaku recibió con amabilidad y complacencia a sus dos invitados. Sabía a lo que venían y no decepcionaría ni a Jiraiya, ni a la Hokage. Si un entrenamiento de tipo Sabio querían, un entrenamiento de tipo Sabio les daría.

El chico, al verlo, sonrió de forma zorruna y cruzó ambos brazos detrás de su propia nuca.

—¡Abuelo Sapo!— gritó con energía y alegría, como si el sapo se encontrase a metros de ellos, cuando sólo se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de distancia. Ésta acción logró que el sapo cayera de espaldas, sintiéndose embargado por un sentimiento de pena ajena hacia el joven. Ése Naruto nunca cambiaría.

Tan sólo habían dado un par de pasos y el suelo comenzó a temblar.

—¡Naruto!— el recién nombrado, junto con Sakura y Fukasaku, alzaron la vista alarmados, pudiendo apreciar así que se encontraban bajo la sombra de un enorme sapo de piel naranja, quien caía directamente hacia ellos.

El Uzumaki chilló asustado y, en un acto-reflejo por salvar la vida de sus acompañantes y la propia, tomó a Sakura entre sus brazos, mientras ella tomaba a Fukasaku entre los suyos, y pegó un salto hacia atrás. Justo a tiempo para que el enrome sapo cayera frente a ellos, causando una inmensa nube de polvo que logró que los demás se atragantaran y tosieran con fuerza, tratando de sacar el polvo de sus sistemas.

Habiéndose recuperado, el joven rubio apreció al sapo anaranjado y una enorme sonrisa hizo aparición en su rostro.

—¡Gamakichi!— exclamó sorprendido el rubio al ver al enorme sapo y su sonrisa se limitó a un simple alzamiento de las comisuras de sus labios, volviendo su alegre sonrisa a una más retadora.

El sapo anaranjado asintió y sonrió de forma arrogante; comparado su altura con la del rubio podía asegurar que había ganado unos centímetros más de altura en éstos últimos días. Además, las sombras rodeando sus ojos y la totalidad de sus labios se habían oscurecido aún más, tomando un profundo color púrpura, a lo cual contrastaba a la perfección con su brillante piel anaranjada y sus ojos amarillos, con la pupila estirada de lado a lado, característica de los sapos.

Fukasaku, quien ya se encontraba encima de un sapo con un extraño asiento en el lomo, carraspeó con la esperanza de llamar la atención de los presentes.

—Antes que nada, tenemos que comer. Vengan con nosotros— sonrió y se dirigió directamente hacia un sendero que conducía a una pequeña casa, sin esperar a que los demás lo siguieran.

Sakura y Naruto se miraron fijamente. ¿Habían oído bien?

—¡¿Comida?!— preguntó el rubio casi con desesperación. Desde hacía varias horas que no habían probado bocado alguno y la sola idea de imaginarse un enorme plato de ramen recién hecho servido en su mesa estaba volviéndolo loco. Al igual que él, el estómago de Sakura retumbó sonoramente con la simple mención de un buen plato de comida recién hecha en casa.

Ambos lo siguieron sin chistar hasta llegar a la dicha casa. Casi al entrar, pudieron percibir una fina capa de humo proveniente de la casa. Se miraron entre sí y todos llegaron a la misma conclusión: comida recién hecha.

Naruto se abalanzó sobre la puerta, sin esperar una invitación a pasar siquiera, y corrió en dirección al sitio proveniente del humo. Sakura, quien desde un inicio sabía lo que el rubio era capaz de hacer con la sola mención de la comida, salió disparada detrás de él, gritándole lo indecente e irrespetuoso que a veces podía llegar a ser.

Sin embargo, el portador de la, ahora, mitad del Kyūbi se detuvo abruptamente en la entrada a la cocina. Sakura, quien pensaba que el chico no iba a detenerse hasta haberse abalanzado sobre quién quiera que estuviese preparando la comida, se había lanzado sobre él con la esperanza de caer sobre sus piernas y derribarlo, para así no causar más desastres; no obstante con el repentino paro del rubio, calcular la distancia entre ambos se dificultó para ella y, entre gritos de sorpresa y chillidos, cayó encima del Uzumaki. Éste, quien había escuchado los gritos de la portadora de la otra mitad del Zorro, se había volteado para disculparse repetidamente y así lograr que la Haruno no lo matase, sólo consiguió que, al caer ella sobre él, quedando en una situación un poco comprometedora.

Naruto, quien se había golpeado la nuca con fuerza contra el suelo al caer, se encontraba debajo del cuerpo de la Haruno, sosteniendo la cintura de la misma con fuerza como si temiese que la caída los hubiese hecho caer metros bajo tierra. La cabeza de la Haruno se encontraba en el pecho del rubio, notando, sin querer, lo bien formado de éste, haciéndola sonrojar tanto que ni su propio cabello se le comparaba.

Fukasaku carraspeó un poco incómodo, aunque bien sabía que había sido un accidente nada más, ése hecho no le quitaba lo comprometedor al asunto que estaba viendo debajo de él. Justo en el piso de su propia casa.

—¡Quítame las manos de encima! ¡Shannaro!— gritó Sakura y de un salto se apartó del rubio, como si repentinamente la piel de éste se hubiese convertido en llamas y ella se encontrase quemándose viva entre sus brazos.

Naruto, quien había estado en shock todo ésos segundos que habían transcurrido desde la caída y el grito de ella, sólo atinó a sobarse la nuca y mirarla sonrojado.

—¡¿Yo?! ¡Pero si fuiste tú la que se lanzó encima de mí, -ttebayo!— se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo de repente el dolor en su nuca que no había sentido al momento de la caída, Kami sólo sabe por qué.

Los ojos verdes de la Haruno lo fulminaron con la mirada, distinguiéndose en ellos el profundo deseo de asesinar a cierto Uzumaki. Levantó la pierna y la flexionó hacia atrás, lista para lanzar lejos al rubio de una fuerte patada en su estúpido rostro. Más no obstante, la pata de Fukasaku la detuvo.

Sakura lo miró confundida y, al ver que los ojos del sapo se dirigían a Naruto y después a la cocina, bajó la pierna e inspiró profundamente. De nuevo habían salvado el trasero de Naruto, éste debía ser su día de suerte.

—¡Baka!— le gritó con fuerza la joven al chico, acercando su rostro al de él, mientras el semblante de la chica cambiaba a cierta mueca que logró que todos los presentes se encogieran de miedo al verla. Ni qué decir del semblante del chico, estaba tan aterrado que la idea de pelear contra un Akatsuki como Uchiha Itachi le producía menos miedo que la situación en la que se encontraba en este momento.

De pronto, una aguda voz se hizo presente entre tanto desastre que estaba teniendo lugar en la cocina.

—¡Ahora, coman! ¡Trabajé mucho para preparar toda esta comida!— del otro lado de la habitación, justo frente a una enorme olla que estaba siendo calentada con una pequeña fogata, se encontraba Shima, la esposa de Fukasaku: una sapo de dos colores— púrpura toda la parte trasera de su cuerpo y una combinación de amarillo y verde deslavado—, de ojos color mostaza con la pupila alargada de cada lado. Vestida con un tierno mandil de color blanco y un gorro de cocina en forma de flor cubriendo la parte trasera de su cabeza. Era la pura imagen de una madre de familia... en sapo.

Toda clase de insectos se encontraban servidos en la pequeña mesa del comedor, que formaba parte también de la cocina. En una hoja de palma estaban servidas unas enormes lombrices acomodadas cuidadosamente en filas de cuatro, marinadas con una salsa de color café, la cual era transparente. Al lado de éstas, se hallaba un nenúfar en donde estaba servida una enorme cucaracha, su tamaño podía compararse al de un cachorro recién nacido. También, en un plato hecho de madera, se encontraba descansando lo que parecían ser dos enormes crisálidas. Ciertamente todo parecía hervido o asado.

Todos tomaron asiento. Naruto y Sakura se miraron aterrados y después miraron la comida frente a ellos. La frente de Sakura se coloreó de un profundo azul marino, mientras cubría sus labios con las yemas de sus dedos, tratando de contener el asco que amenazaba con salir. Naruto no ocultó su desagrado y jadeó asqueado, ni en un millón de años le harían comer eso. Pero al alzar la mirada, se encontró con la de la Haruno, notando que en la mirada de ella se encontraba perfectamente oculta una amenaza de muerte contra su persona.

¿Qué decía su mirada? "Cómete todo o no volverás a ver la luz del sol".

Antes de que el rubio tuviera tiempo de protestar como un niño pequeño, la madre sapo comenzó a servir más platos en la pequeña mesa. Frente a él, el sapo había colocado lo que parecía ser un cuenco con un caldo de color púrpura transparente. En él se hallaba un ciempiés, con su cuerpo curvado como si de un cono de helado se tratase, Naruto pensó que posiblemente se encontraba así para que no sobresaliese del plato. También se encontraba flotando una oruga de color verdoso, un nenúfar en miniatura, y lo que parecía ser una hilera de huevecillos de quién sabe qué maldito insecto. Para terminar, unas patas de un enorme grillo sobresalían del platillo, como si de una sombrillita en un cóctel se tratase.

Sakura, quien se había reído silenciosamente de la cara del rubio en todo ése tiempo que estuvo contemplando el platillo frente a él, fue recibida con un enorme plato de madera frente a ella. En él, se encontraban centenares de orugas blancas, del tamaño de gatos recién nacidos. Podía asegurar que alguna de ellas seguía viva por el movimiento que causaba entre las demás encima de ella. Con una rapidez de la que no parecía poseer, Shima adentró la mano en el plato y tomó entre sus manos a la oruga viva, devorándola al instante. Sakura chilló en silencio, asqueada, y curvó sus labios hacia abajo, en lo que parecía ser una sonrisa inversa, mirando al sapo con asco y terror. Miró también con asco el platillo y después a Fukasaku, con la esperanza de que él considerara una buena idea el preparar un almuerzo comestible para humanos. Le decepcionó el verlo abalanzándose contra la cucaracha y alguna de las orugas frente a ella, devorando todo a su paso.

Naruto, quien sabía que Sakura lo mataría si no probaba bocado de lo que la pobre sapo había estado preparando por horas, tomó la cuchara y juntó sus manos.

—I... Itadakimasu— murmuró con desgana e introdujo el utensilio dentro del cuenco, tomando sólo el caldo, sin siquiera tocar alguno de los bichos en él. Acercó aterrada y lentamente la cuchara a sus labios y sopló un poco, tratando de enfriar ése tenebroso líquido del cual brotaba un vapor altamente desagradable. Tragó en seco y lentamente sorbió el líquido púrpura, ante la atenta mirada de todos los presentes. Sus mejillas se inflaron, tratando de contener ése líquido y su vómito en su boca, y tragó todo con cierto esfuerzo. En su frente se notaban ya indicios de sudor.

Suspiró y trató de sonreírle a la joven. Pero ése alivio sólo duró unos segundos, ya que su rostro adquirió un semblante, del cual sólo podía entenderse como "asqueado", y, antes de que alguien pudiese hacer algo, vomitó todo en la suave tierra regada del suelo de la cocina.

* * *

Gamakichi se encontraba sentado frente a un exhausto Naruto y una asqueada Sakura, al lado de Fukasaku.

Todos ellos se hallaban a las afueras del Monte. En donde se encontraban, centenares de estatuas de distintos tipos de sapos estaban rodeándolos. Frente a ellos, se hallaba la misteriosa Cascada de Aceite, de la que todos habían oído hablar. Excepto Naruto, claro.

—Ma tendrá un ataque si te ve así— exclamó el viejo sapo viendo fijamente al rubio, pensando en que quizá estaba exagerando demasiado. Sakura se limitó a sonreír con nerviosismo, mientras Gamakichi miraba hacia todos lados, menos hacia donde debería—. Debes irte acostumbrando, y lo mismo va para ti, Sakura— miró a la recién nombrada y ella le sacó la lengua, nerviosa.

_"En ése momento… voy a dejar de ser humano."_ Pensó el rubio aún con las manos puestas en sus rodillas, tratando de controlar su respiración.

—Ahora, comenzaremos con el entrenamiento— habló con firmeza el sapo, mirando fijamente a ambos jóvenes. Al escucharlo, Naruto se levantó con toda la rapidez que su cuerpo le permitía y Sakura los miraba a ambos con atención—. En primer lugar, tengo que explicar que lo que voy a enseñarles no es Ninjutsu… es el Jutsu Ermitaño.

Sakura asintió una sola vez, ya comprendía de lo que se trataba. A diferencia de ella, Naruto seguía tratando de encontrarle un significado a la palabra "ermitaño".

—El Jutsu Ermitaño consiste en tomar la energía del medio para su uso— alzó un dedo y su voz comenzó a sonar aún más grave, logrando así que el Uzumaki prestara más atención—; éste Jutsu involucra tomar el Chakra generado del interior y agregarlo a la Energía de la Naturaleza del exterior. El resultado es un Chakra mucho más poderoso, aún más grande que el Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, e incluso el Taijutsu. Todo esto gracias al equilibrio que forman las Energías Física, Mental y Natural.

Sakura sonrió y asintió con la cabeza una vez más, lo había entendido todo. Naruto se cruzó de brazos y asintió varias veces con la cabeza, fingiendo un semblante más serio y comprensivo. Esto sólo causó que Sakura se golpeara la frente con la palma de su mano y Gamakichi negara con la cabeza varias veces, acercando más su rostro al viejo sapo.

—Puedes verlo de esta manera…— comenzó a hablar el enorme sapo naranja, con cierto toque de burla en su tono de voz—… Si le agregas un sabor a menta al helado de chocolate y vainilla, ¡entonces su sabor es aún mejor!

La imagen de un cono de helado de chocolate y vainilla, siendo combinado con el sabor de la menta, atacó la mente del Uzumaki, haciendo que su estómago gruñera y su sonrisa zorruna apareciera en su rostro.

—¡Eso lo hace más confuso, Gamakichi!— exclamó Pa desesperado. No quería que confundieran más al pobre chico y ése sapo gigante sólo empeoraba las cosas. Para terminar, la chica ni siquiera ayudaba.

—Oh… ¡Ya entiendo!— Naruto cerró sus ojos, concentrado, y aplastó su puño en la palma de su mano. Ésta acción sólo logró que todos los presentes, a excepción de Gamakichi, cayeran al suelo de espaldas ante tal pedazo de idiota.

Después de lo que fue una asombrosa representación de lo que se trataba reunir la Energía de la Naturaleza, por parte de Fukasaku— en la cual levantó una de las enormes estatuas que eran más o menos diez veces su tamaño—, y después de que Gamakichi asustara a Naruto con la idea de que para hacerse uno con la naturaleza, debía morir… el sapo decidió darle oficial inicio al entrenamiento de ambos jóvenes.

Porque ésos jóvenes frente a él poseían algo que Jiraiya nunca pudo, aunque lo deseara con todas sus fuerzas. Y no, no estaba hablando del Zorro de las Nueve Colas. Sino de algo mucho más fuerte que una Bestia con Cola.

Ellos se tenían el uno al otro.

* * *

Shizune sonrió y se apartó unos centímetros del microscopio frente a ella. Lo habían conseguido. Habían encontrado la manera de mantener controlada a la bestia dentro de Sakura, justo como el Primer Hokage. Y todo gracias a la Godaime Hokage y su terquedad.

Con el micrófono que se localizaba en su escritorio, mandó llamar a la Hokage y a su invitado especial. Las ansias y la emoción la comían por dentro, por fin serían capaces de lograrlo sin necesidad de matar a nadie.

La puerta del laboratorio se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a la rubia de grandes proporciones entrar, seguida del apuesto joven de cabellos castaños.

—Buen trabajo, Shizune— Tsunade le sonrió orgullosa y, con un asentimiento de cabeza, le ordenó a la pelinegra preparar todo para su pequeña cirugía. Se giró y observó al joven detrás de ella— ¿Estás listo para lo que viene? Todavía puedes echarte para atrás— le sonrió con cierta burla y se cruzó de brazos, provocando que sus senos se alzaran y se vieran más abultados.

Él ni siquiera se inmutó.

—Estoy listo— su voz firme y autoritaria se dejó escuchar por toda la habitación. No iba a echarse para atrás, no ahora. No con todo lo que había logrado. Sería como si todo su esfuerzo hubiese sido en vano.

Para ser sinceros, él ni siquiera la conocía bien. No sabía ésos aspectos básicos que todo amigo o conocido debe saber; como por ejemplo, su color favorito, su estación del año preferida, qué comida le gusta, qué comida no le gusta… No la conocía en nada.

Más sin embargo, ella tenía algo que simplemente… lo tenía fascinado. Y por nada del mundo la dejaría ir sin saber antes de qué se trataba.

Ni siquiera por su orgullo.

* * *

**Y bueno… ¿Qué les pareció? ^^ ¿Les ha gustado o les ha parecido muy aburrido de leer? Sean sinceros/as Y la pregunta que dejo en éste capítulo es: ¿qué será lo que Tsunade y Shizune han preparado? O tal vez, ¿quién es éste misterioso personaje? **

**Trataré de subir el capítulo lo más pronto posible, ya que estoy en vacaciones no creo que eso se me dificulte tanto.**

**Ahora bien, ¡a responder reviews! (?)**

**Aome-Hime:** ¡Hola! Me alegro de que te haya gustado el fic, espero que te siga gustando y me des tu opinión si algo te gusta o no te gusta :) Y vaya... Se nota que te gustan mucho las parejas que pueden formarse con Sakura. Está bien, a mí también me gustan :D Y pensando en éso que dices sobre Sasuke malo... Hmm... Aunque no es tan mala idea, sinceramente tengo una sorpresita para éste personaje, al igual que para su sexy-hermoso hermano mayor, Itachi. Aún así, tomaré muy en cuenta tu idea sobre Sasuke :)

**Lonely Athena:** Me alegro de que te haya gustado :D Y sí, exactamente eso pienso hacer en el entrenamiento, espero que te gusten los próximos capítulos :D

**Ettan:** Tienes razón, a mí también me gustan los Fics MultiSaku, pero argumentados. Odio cuando de repente ponen a un Hidan enamorado de Sakura, sin tomar en cuenta su personalidad o algo así xD Bueno, si tienes alguna idea sobre las parejas, no dudes en avisarme :D

**Kim-chan: **Me emocioné de veras con tu comentario, esperaba algo así como... tomatazos por hacer el capítulo más extenso (?) Jajaja, me alegro de que te haya gustado, porque éste también fue demasiado extenso ^^U Espero que te siga gustando y que encuentres este capítulo de tu completo agrado :D

**DarkinocensDLT:** ¿De verdad? Espero que éste capítulo haya sido de tu entero agrado, muchas gracias por comentar ^^

**cerezoblackmoon, sakura cerezo, narusaku, sakuracerezo, uzuharu, sakura uzumaki: **A ustedes les respondo todas juntas porque prácticamente me comentaron lo mismo xD Pero, en verdad, agradezco que se hayan tomado la molestia de comentar. En serio que ustedes, al igual que las demás personas que dejan su review, me animan a seguir escribiendo :D Y no se preocupen, ¡NaruSaku para todas! :D

**peinsaku:** Tu comentario fue uno de los que más captó mi atención. ¿Por qué? Por el simple hecho de que no se ve todos los días alguien a quien le guste el PeinSaku o el RikkudouSaku, aunque admito que ciertamente me saqué un poco de onda por ésta última pareja xD Imagino que hablas del Rikkudou joven y apuesto que todos esperábamos, y sino, sería un poco incómodo (?) Me alegra que te haya gustado y espero que sigas leyendo mi FF :D

**fanficreviewer: **Te agradezco por hacerme ver mi error, no todos los días se encuentra alguien quien tenga la valentía de corregir un error en una historia. Espero que con este capítulo tu opinión, al igual que tu valoración, mejoren aunque sea un poco :) Y sino, me gustaría que me comentaras una idea de cómo mejorar. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, al igual que la trama de la historia :)

**Un saludo especial a todas esas personas que agregaron la historia a favoritos y comenzaron a seguirla. Son lo máximo, chicos.**

**Y bueno, eso es todo. Espero que les haya gustado éste capítulo y sigan esperando los que vienen, porque ustedes son los que la animan a una a seguir escribiendo :D**

**Nos vemos.**


End file.
